


Infinit

by SRTX_999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Demon, Depression, Fantasy, Feelings, Gen, Loneliness, Love, Pain, Poetry, Random - Freeform, Sadness, Shadow - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, dream - Freeform, infinite, negative, poem, volume
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999
Summary: Első verseskötetem. Történetek, gondolatok, érzések.





	Infinit

A Bölcs Salamonnak soha nem volt gondja,  
Hiszen minden bajra volt egy-egy démonja,  
Azonban Istennek ez nem igazán tetszett,  
S az áldott férfi átkozott lett.

A király templomot építtetett,  
Hatalmasat, csodásat,  
Ragyogó ezüsttel, arannyal volt borítva,  
Istennek ajándékozta.

Azonban a munkások fellázadtak,  
S az építések megszakadtak,  
A Bölcs Király mágusként tevékenykedett,  
Hetvenkét démont, ő megidézett.

E sereget mágikus pecsétekkel tette sajátjává,  
S megparancsolta nekik, építsenek tovább,  
A démonok megtették, mint jó szolgák,  
Gépként dolgoztak, öntudat nélkül,  
S hiába volta ők a rosszak,  
Istennek ez nem tetszett.

Leküldte angyalát a Mennyek Ura,  
Szent Fényt, kinek neve Mihael,  
S az kardjával lesújtott,  
Elpusztította a félkész templomot.

A démonok munkája ezzel odaveszett,  
S a nagy seregnyi lélek jól felmérgesedett,  
Rátámadt a rengeteg Isten Fényére,  
Azonban Hávenből leszállt az angyalok serege.

Összecsapott a Magasság, összecsapott a Mélység,  
Megütközött a Fény, megütközött a Sötétség,  
Azonban a ragyogóak sokkal többen voltak,  
Hetvenkét démonnak, ők esélyt sem adtak.

Megölték ők szinte mindet,  
Alig hagytak életben egyet-kettőt,  
Azokat is csak azért, mert gyáván menekültek,  
S Salamonnal együtt egy barlangba rejtőztek.

A Bölcs Királyt népe már halottnak hitte,  
S nem volt ő már többé Isten követője,  
Megtagadta urát, s megesküdött arra,  
Lesz majd egy nap ő is, a Mindenség Ura.

Mágiát kutatott, tanulmányozott,  
Csakráját használta, csijét növelte,  
S maradék démonjaival,  
Az örök életet kereste.

Meg is találta a Nagy Bölcs,  
Ki már nem volt király,  
Az Ötödik Pecsétet,  
Ami neki kijár.

S elnevezte ő ezt,  
A Bölcsek Kövének,  
S testébe helyezve,  
Örök életre tett szert.

Kutatása ezután,  
Csak egy dologra fókuszált,  
Istenné válni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet,  
Megkeresni az ősi fát,  
S elhozni a világvégét,  
Az új Mindenség Kezdetét.

Salamon kereste a Hét Pecsétet,  
Hogy az Apokalipszist azokkal elérje,  
S démonaival nagy istenné váljon,  
Deusban ne egy császárt lásson,  
Hanem saját szolgáját.

Gondja csak az volt a Bölcs Salamonnak,  
Démonaival együtt túl kevesen voltak,  
Ahhoz mindent meg kellett nekik próbálni,  
Hogy átkozottból,  
Áldottá tudjanak válni.


End file.
